


Out

by LigerCat



Series: Why is this a 'verse? [14]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chubby Phineas, Domestic, Eating Disorders, Gen, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Some Plot, Talking, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: The boys "argue" over what to do for dinner.
Relationships: Ferb Fletcher & Phineas Flynn
Series: Why is this a 'verse? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446985
Kudos: 23





	Out

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

"Get dressed."

Sitting on the couch, Phineas glanced down at himself just to check that, yes, he was already dressed, and his t-shirt and jeans hadn't mysteriously disappeared like their inventions used to. "I am dressed."

Ferb clarified, "Get dressed _up_."

"Why?" He wasn't sure he even had anything dressy. That fit, at least. He tried not to stare guiltily at his overhanging gut. As much work as he put into trying to exercise, even going as far to start jogging with one of their neighbors in the mornings before Ferb left for work, it still seemed like he was gaining more weight than he was losing.

"I don't feel like cooking."

It was a blatant lie and they both knew it. Ferb always enjoyed cooking. But, after living most of his life with him, Phineas could read between the lines.

Besides, he knew Ferb was worried about him. Since Simeon had started kindergarten, there was no reason for Phineas to hang around the house all day. He still did, only going farther than he jogged when he needed to make a run to the store or drive Simeon somewhere.

Which was fine with him, the neighbors knew him and talking to them kept him social. No one else needed to see ~~what a mess he was~~ him.

"What about Simeon?" Phineas asked. When Ferb tried to convey the answer without speaking, he pretended not to pick up on it. If Ferb was going to make him do something he didn't want to do, then Ferb could spare more words to argue his side.

"He's old enough to learn how to properly behave in classy restaurants."

Phineas didn't have a argument for that. Their parents had taught them early on what you did and didn't do at nice restaurants. And Simeon wasn't the type to throw tantrums, in public or private.

So he went with: "I don't have anything to wear."

"Your tux from Candace's wedding should fit."

He wasn't sure it would. Not without pulling a little. And, if it did, he'd have to watch what he ate while there. Popping out of it would be worse than just looking squeezed into it. "Exactly how fancy is this place?"

Ferb blinked at him.

"Well, if you didn't get a reservation." Phineas crossed his arms, staring at the rug. "It won't hurt to not go. Not tonight."

Crossing over to the couch, Ferb sat down, turned slightly towards him.

"I don't know. Next week. Maybe." Phineas wondered if he had any chance of losing a few pounds by next week. If he upped the workouts and lowered his calorie count further... "After I get something I can actually wear."

Ferb shoulders slumped slightly in defeat, but he nodded.

"If you don't want to cook, we could order out."

"Ukrainian?"

"Seriously?" Phineas scrunched up his nose. "Can you even order Ukrainian food?" He didn't wait for Ferb to answer. "I was thinking more like Chinese or something." Stir-fry wasn't fattening. At least, he didn't think it was. He'd just go easy on the rice and stuff and pick out more vegetables.

Besides, Simeon would eat Chinese, he might silently turn up his nose at Ukrainian. If they could even find someone who delivered it.

"You okay with Chinese?"

Ferb shrugged.

Eyes suddenly widening, Phineas grinned as he got an idea. Then both the wide eyed expression and the smile faded.

Thankfully, Ferb hadn't seemed to notice.

It was a good idea. The type of idea that should have had him declaring he knew what they were going to do today, but when had been the last time he'd done that?

He missed building. Ferb at least got to build stuff due to his job, even if it wasn't as awesome as what they could come up with.

"Chinese is fine."

Phineas just nodded, he didn't feel that hungry anymore.

But that was fine, too, because it meant he wouldn't eat as much.


End file.
